Project Dark Emerald Remake
by FlowerAbbiFan
Summary: REMAKE OF THE ORIGINAL - When Sonic is kidnapped by Doctor Eggman, his super form gets corrupted with a great evil inside him. When he is rescued, things turn in from bad to worse. Sonic needs his friends to help him stop Eggman, but is it a scheme of his?
1. Prologue: Third Nightmare

Hello people! I'm back with the remake of Project Dark Emerald. In this remake I decided to stick with the original plot with a few changes. The rating is T to be safe, but I might change it to M in later chapters, I mean who knows what'll happen to Sonic and his friends! I thought the story might suck to you but everyone has given me courage to continue writing. I know I scheduled it to be 2014 so it's sorta my fault... So here it is, everybody! The first chapter of the remake!

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA. Fleetway belongs to Sonic the Comic. Nothing is owned by me.

Prologue: Sonic's Nightmare

**SONIC'S POV**

_CRASH! I had crashed into Eggman's base to stop him once again once I found out he was planning to conquer the world with the chaos emeralds again which he had managed to collect them all. I was on my own this time. Tails had decided to stay in his workshop and fix the plane (which Eggman had wrecked it the other day...) Amy and Cream are out shopping with Miss Vanilla (which was a relief that Amy didn't tag along with me.) and Knuckles is guarding his precious Master Emerald (as usual). _

_Anyway back to the main subject. _

_"FIRE!" And the battle is on._

_I started destroying every robot Eggman sent at me. I distracted the first robot by following me, making it collide with another and sparkle with static electricity. For the next robot I turned around and smacked my rear and blew out a raspberry to taunt it. This made it angry and it used its hands to grab me, but me, being the Fastest Thing Alive, jumped in the air quickly and did a homing attack to destroy it and landed on the ground. I put a smug smile on my muzzle and rubbed my hands in victory. But it's not over yet, I've still got Eggman to deal and I knew he'd be somewhere in his new robot. _

_I ran down the corridors to find Eggman but on my way more robots came to attack and I used my boost to destroy them by its impact. Little did I know that Eggman was spying on me by using the cameras and instead getting angry about how I always stop him, he smirked with evil._

_"Hahaha! Perfect! Into my trap! Soon that blasted hedgehog will face serious consequences with the Chaos Emeralds! Hahaha!" He turned behind him and there stood the Chaos Emeralds glowing...quite an unusual color..._

_Back with me, I had finally destroyed them and as I continued on, a surge of energy could be felt inside me and it grew stronger and stronger. I must be getting close to emeralds and Eggman._

_When I had finally got to the control room, I was confused to find Eggman missing and just the emeralds sitting there and floating. I hesitatingly walked towards them and an idea struck in my head. I'll use the emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and use this advantage to destroy his latest invention. But my thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a machine. I snapped back into reality to find myself trapped in a container and then Eggman appeared._

_"Hohohoho! Thank you for completing my plan, Sonic! Soon the world will enter my command!" Realization hit me. All along, it had been a trap! The scientist just continued. "These Chaos Emeralds are corrupted so I can use them to turn you evil and work for me!"_

_My eyes widened and my muzzle turned white in pure horror. "N-no..No. NO! Please don't, Eggman!" I thrashed around and tried to use my spindash to break the glass, but not a single crack formed and I was hit back. "Nice try, Sonic, but this is made of unbreakable glass, you'll never escape this time." I shouted at him in desperation but he ignored me and pressed a button on his control pad. I carried on yelling but they faded away when I felt strange electrical energy coursing and then things got really bad. _

_The pain inside me increased and the Chaos Emeralds started going haywire and all of a sudden they turned into a lifeless back and I let out a loud scream as I feel like I was transforming. I turned golden yellow and my eyes turned red as Super Sonic, but the worse wasn't over yet. I looked at one of my gloves and gasped in fear when I saw it ripping into shreds and nails sprouting out. I carried on transforming until the machine exploded. Eggman covered his face with his arm and lowered it once the dust cleared._

**_"HAHAHAHA! Well done, Doctor Robotnik! You've freed me!" _**

_Eggman turned from glee to fear as he looked at me. I looked terrifying! At my appearance, I was like my super form but there are some changes. My nails were sprouted out like I witnessed and so did my socks. My irises disappeared and replace by red swirling and the quills were split making it look rather messy. Eggman backed away. _

_"Sonic. Please-I-" He was cut off when I flew towards him and raised my hand to cut him. Everything turned dark as some shredding can be heard though the blackness._

"Sonic! Wake up! You're having nightmares again!"

"Huh?"

"SONIC!"

My eyes shot open and everything turned out to be blurry at first. In front of me was yellow figure in front of me. Finally my vision cleared and there was Tails sitting on my bed with a worried look in his eyes. I sat up and tried my best to smile at Tails. "Hey, buddy, what's up?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me strangely. "Are you okay, Sonic? That's the third nightmare in less than a week."

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I-I-It's just..." I stammered, trying to find words to explain it. "Just...*sigh*...I'm not sure who to explain this..."

Tails sighed. "Well, never mind...Let's go and have some breakfast."

Tails left the room but I didn't follow him. I sat still on my bed and thought deeply. _That's the third time of the same dream. But...Wasn't it all a dream...or a vision? _I snapped out of my thoughts just as Tails called me down.

"Sonic! Come on!"

"Oh. Coming!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: Taken Captive

At breakfast, Sonic and Tails sat at the table together eating pancakes the fox made. Usually Sonic would sit with him and chat to Tails while having breakfast. But this morning he acted differently; instead, he sat in front of him and did not eat, he looked tired and picked on one of his pancakes with his fork. "Everything okay, Sonic?" He looked up to find Tails staring at him in concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Tails. I'm just not hungry, that's all." Sonic replied, putting his fork down. But Tails raised an eyebrow at him, believing this was the only problem why he wasn't eating. "Is it about the nightmares you keep having?" Sonic frowned and gave a sigh. "Yes. We haven't seen Eggman for four weeks and he could be planning something big. I dreamed about the Chaos Emeralds and I transformed into Super Sonic, but I looked different. I had red swirls for eyes, long fingernails that looked like claws, my quills scruffy and my socks and gloves were ripped slightly and I had no control over it. It was horrible!"

Tails looked surprised from what Sonic told him but snapped out of his flabbergasting trance before put down his fork as well. "Sonic, what happened last night was just a bad dream and they're not real. I know we haven't seen Eggman for a while, but it's still just a dream. Now that you've told me, sleep again for one more night and see. And if it's that same dream, we'll talk to a doctor or to Knuckles. They may help." Sonic smiled at him but that wasn't enough to cheer him up completely. Sonic got up from his seat and headed for the door. Tails took notice of his uneaten food. "Don't you want to eat, Sonic?"

"No thanks, buddy!" Sonic called back. "I'm going out for a run!" Tails tried to protest but he already dashed out the door. He sighed and stood there wondering what Sonic told him about his nightmares he had recently and after five minutes of thinking time, he decided to go to his workshop to fix up his plane and maybe fix up some chilli-dogs for Sonic incase he wants some later.

Ten minutes later, Sonic was at a forest and had now cleared his head off his nightmares so he decided to head back. But little did he know he was not alone. A pair of red robotic eyes were watching him from the bushes nearby…

Then just moments later, Sonic could've sworn someone or something is watching him and screeched to a halt to look around. A few moments later had passed and he found nothing and resumed his running The shadowed figure quietly decided to follow him and attack but cut off after accidentally stepping on a twig causing it to snap and causing Sonic to stop again and turn his head towards his hiding spot. Sonic got into a fighting stance at the bush which rustled for a few seconds but what came out was only a small white rabbit.

Sonic chuckled like he was crazy himself before turning his back at the bush. At this very moment, Metal Sonic, who was the figure all along raised his arm at him and shot a tranquilliser dart at him which hit his left shoulder. "Ow!" Sonic gasped in pain. And as the result of his scream and the sudden appearance of the dart, the rabbit hopped away in fright. Sonic pulled it out and examined it only to find a familiar logo on it. "Eggman!" then dropped it and ran away. Metal Sonic immediately reacted and ran, well, flew after him before he could lose him. As Sonic ran, the loss of consciousness was starting to kick in and shook his head to get rid of it but that just gave him a dizzy spell and made it worse. A few steps later, his eyes rolled back in his head, collapsed and rolled into a bush, and before he blacked out, he heard a voice.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

Back at the workshop by lunchtime, Tails was still tinkering on his plane and worrying about Sonic because he wasn't back yet which was strange. He continued tinkering on his plane, when he heard his door slam open and caused him to hit his head. He heard a shout from a female. "SONIC! ARE YOU THERE?!" He groaned in agony upon recognizing that voice. Amy Rose.

It was indeed Amy. She had come in the house rudely to look for Sonic and would always ask him for a date but he always chickened out. Tails appeared in the living room, looking a bit irritated. "Amy? Do you ever know how to knock? It's rude." "Sorry, Tails. But I'm in a bit of a hurry because I'm supposed to be with Cream for lunch shortly. Is Sonic with you?" "Sorry, Amy. I've seen him this morning and then he went out for his run, but he hasn't returned yet. He should be back by now." Amy sighed sadly, knowing she'd missed Sonic again. "Thanks, Tails. When he has returned, can you get him to call me? I got to tell him something that's sorta private." Tails smirked and knew what Amy wanted. _'Like what? Protecting 'her' Sonic and asking him for a date?' _"Alright. I will."He pretended to understand. Amy nodded to Tails and smiled gladly. "Thanks again, Tails. I'll see you later."

As Amy turned her back and walked out the door. Tails frowned and mumbled to himself, "I won't." but Amy heard him and pulled out her hammer looking very angry. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Amy roared. Tails became very nervous and sweatdropped while raising his hands and stepping back, not wanting to get pummeled. "I-I-It's nothing, Amy. Honest." Amy glared at him and stormily walked towards Tails who took some steps back until his back was against the edge of his desk causing him to brace himself. Amy raised her hammer ready to hit her but fortunately calmed down, gave a deep breath and left the house.

As soon as Tails heard the door shut, he breathed out in relief. He was safe from now. Safe from the anger of Amy Rose. At the corner of his eye, there was a clock wall that read 1pm. His stomach rumbled. _'I'd better get some lunch before I get back on the tornado. But where's Sonic? He's been outside for hours. I hope he's still not upset about his nightmares.' _Tails walked to the kitchen to make himself some sandwiches and some chilidogs for Sonic and while doing this, he looked at the frame on the wall. Inside was a picture of Sonic and Tails when they were kids after they've met for the first time.

Inside a room in an unknown location, a blue hedgehog was still unconscious on a bed. There are several robots surrounding him with equipment that looked like operation tools and they had blood on them and in the center was Doctor Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog was now showing signs of awakening and the scientist noticed. He quickly told his robots to leave the room with two robots remaining and they were the doctor's henchman, Orbot and Cubot. The reason he did this was because he wanted to talk to him to some sense. When Sonic opened his eyes, a bright light flashed through them and he squinted and tried to use his arms to cover them but he felt something holding them down he turned his head to see shackles on them. He tried moving his legs but they were cuffed as well. Sonic groaned, knowing he can't escape right now.

"Nice to see you again, Rodent. It's been four weeks."

Sonic's face turned from frustration to tense when he heard a familiar voice. He bared his teeth and growled trying to threaten him, but Eggman only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Now, Sonic. There's no need to threaten anyone, really." Sonic stopped and asked him some questions. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Eggman simply answered. "You are at my base, in my operating bay and you're here because I want to do a little experiment on you, but I'm not sure how it wold affect your body however..." Not getting a straight answer, Sonic glanced around the room to find blooded operating tools, realizing the blood was his, his eyes widened in panic. "Wha-What did you do to me?!" "Enough with the questions, Hedgehog. You'll find out later this week, I promise." Before Sonic could ask why, a smirk implanted on the doctor's mouth, which meant it wasn't good. Sonic let out a small whimper of fear, and the doctor's smirk grew wider when he heard this. Just what was the doctor planning to do to him?

The doctor's face went back to normal and then turned his head at his henchman. "Cubot, take Sonic to his new cell." He ordered. "And Orbot, while he's at it, get him something to eat and drink. We don't want our 'guest' to starve, don't we?" And sure enough, Sonic's stomach gave out a rumble which was loud enough for Eggman and the robots to hear it. Sonic looked down, slightly embarrassed when he heard it too. He felt regret for not having breakfast this morning despite that Tails did the cooking and all he could imagine in his head, was himself eating his chilidogs Tails made him as many as he could. He snapped back into reality when he felt his bed was moving. Cubot was pushing the trolley, taking him to his cell and when he arrived there, he pressed a button which released the cuffs and sent him face planting to the ground. Before Sonic could get up, Cubot had left the room and shut the door behind him. Metal Sonic appeared, who had received orders from Eggman which are to guard him just in case he does anything stupid or tries to escape and there was a camera hooked on one of the corners of the ceiling. There was nothing he could do right now but to wait and find out what Eggman is planning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**See you next chappie!**


End file.
